The Disappearance of the Genius Grad Student
by Witch4
Summary: Three short chapters so far. Actual summary coming soon! or as soon as college life allows
1. Zach Meets A Girl

The Disappearance of the Genius Grad Student-Chapter 1-Zach Meets A Girl

Disclaimer: Same as all of them; I only own the characters that I created in my currently sleep-deprived mind. I really don't know if there is such a place as Nakamura's Deli, I was just making it up.

* * *

Zach Addy, resident grad student, genius, and all-around nice guy at the Jeffersonian Institution, was presently faced with a conundrum. _Rice ball or rice triangle?_ He asked himself as he stared at the two seaweed-covered rice treats in front of him at Nakamura's Deli. He had never had either of these particular foods; he didn't even know what the differences, besides shape, the treats had. All he knew was that Angela had recommended the deli and told him that they had the best Japanese food this side of the Mississippi.

As he was trying to decide which to buy, a distinctly feminine voice interrupted his decision-making. "You should try the triangle ones with salted salmon."

"What?" he looked up to see who had been speaking to him and was met by a tall blonde woman, maybe an inch or less shorter than him, wearing a military dress uniform.

"This one," she said, picking up one of the triangle-shaped onigiri and handing it to him. "Although, I suggest getting two," she added, picking up two more and placing them in the basket she held.

"Thanks," he replied, picking up another whose label also said salmon. Before he could speak with her again, however, her cell phone went off.

"Bennet; what? Yeah, I'll be there in twenty." She hung up and turned to the man behind the counter, asking, "Hiro, could you-"

"I'll drop it off at your office later," the man answered.

"Thanks so much. It was nice meeting you," she said to Zach before running off.

Zach turned to the man named Hiro. "Who was that?" he asked as he stared off in the direction she had left.

"Lily Bennet; she has some kind of investigating gig in the Air Force."

"I take it she gets called out frequently?"

"Every so often. She's a nice girl though. Is that all you're getting?" he pointed to the basket in Zach's hand.

"I'm also supposed to pick of an order for Angela Montenegro," he answered as he handed the man his basket.

"You must be Zach; Angie talks about you and your colleagues a lot," Hiro said as he rang up Zach's groceries.

"Yes, I am. Thanks," he added as he paid for the food, took his groceries, and left.

"Tell Angie that she still owes me a portrait!" Hiro called after the departing genius.

* * *

On to Chapter 2! 


	2. Lt Lily Bennet

The Disappearance of the Genius Grad Student-Chapter 2-Lt. Lily Bennet

* * *

Just as Zach got back to Angela's office and was putting away the order she had asked Zach to pick up for her, he was hailed by a fellow "squint" to join his colleagues on the platform where they did most of their work.

He had just started cleaning the bones of the victim Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth had brought in when said FBI agent walked in with a tall blonde woman dressed in a military dress uniform. In fact, it was the same woman Zach had met at the deli. The only problem was that he didn't know that she had walked in.

"Zach Addy, Jack Hodgins, Angela Montenegro, meet Lt. Lily Bennet with the US Air Force Office of Special Investigations. She'll be helping us with our investigation," Booth said as he introduced the woman to the "squint squad."

Upon hearing the woman's name, Zach looked up and was met once more by the serene-looking face of Lily Bennet.

"Hello again," she spoke to Zach who looked as if he had lost all forms of speech.

"You two have met?" Hodgins looked at his friend closely, disbelieving that the young genius had actually met a beautiful woman that could leave him speechless.

"A few hours ago, actually. So, is this the victim?" Lt. Bennet asked, turning on the professional face that most people who met her were used to seeing.

"Yes; and Booth is quite certain that you might be able to help us," Brennan answered.

Grabbing two gloves and putting them on, Lily took another step towards the remains and looked the bones over. "Male, young adult, several healed breaks along the rib cage and feet, but you already knew that. So, the real question for me to ask is: What is it are you expecting me to contribute to this investigation?"

"We need you to help us determine what made these marks," Brennan told her, handing the lieutenant the victim's skull.

Lily turned it over in her hands before turning back to the FBI agent that had brought her in. "You don't need my help in determining what made this mark, Seeley, so spill. Why am I here?" Upon not receiving an answer, she turned to Brennan, "Tempe? Care to explain?"

"Could you take a closer look, Lily?" Brennan asked.

Sighing, Lily took the skull to the magnifying glass and did as she was asked. That was when she saw it. "You think it's the same person?"

"We do, Lily. And I did promise you that I would bring you in when we got a lead on Saul's death."

"Yeah, but- Miss Montenegro, have you done a facial reconstruction yet?"

"Yeah, this is the victim. Why?" Angela handed the picture of the victim to the lieutenant.

"This is Micah Daniels; he and Saul started out in the same unit. But after everything that happened, they both received honorable discharges. He and Saul went hiking together that weekend but never came back. After Saul's body was found, the leos thought that Micah had killed him."

"But you didn't," Brennan confirmed what she had known since investigating the case with Booth.

Booth took Lily by the arm and the two followed Brennan to her office.

Zach looked at Angela and Hodgins and asked, "Who's Saul?"

* * *

Okay, so that was an equally short chapter, and the next is going to be shorter. 


	3. Saul

The Disappearance of the Genius Grad Student-Chapter 3-Saul

* * *

After an hour of searching and looking out for any sign that their boss, friend, and the mysterious lieutenant were leaving Brennan's office, the three remaining members of the squint squad had finally located the information that they had been seeking to satisfy their curiosity.

"It says here that the body of former Army Captain Saul Booth was found along the Appalachian Trail in Virginia three days after he and friend former Army Captain Micah Hernandez disappeared. The police believed that Micah killed his friend and fled. It goes on to say what they found. Blah, blah, blah. It says that he is survived by his parents, older brother Seeley," they looked at each other before Hodgins continued reading, "…sisters, and wife Air Force Lt. Lily Bennet."

"That's definitely interesting and something that maybe we shouldn't know," Angela said as she read over Hodgins' shoulder.

"You're right, but did either of you know about his brother?" Hodgins said as he closed the window and turned to his colleagues.

"I didn't know. I didn't even know that he had a sister-in-law," Angela answered as she saw her co-workers and Booth's sister-in-law run out of Brennan's office.

"Two more bodies have been found; same circumstances," Booth explained as he urged the three remaining members of their team to hurry.

* * *

Yes, really short. Please review. 


End file.
